you promised
by CASS001
Summary: It's a Delilah and Julius fanfic and ya.


Delilah and Julius-you promised

"Delilah, look out!" was the last thing Julius said before everything went black.

Now outside the warehouse there was flashing lights coming from an ambulance standing a few feet away were Delilah, Al, Scarlett, Emmet, Ursula, and Nosey.

Julius was on a stretcher being wheeled into the ambulance. Delilah was trying to be strong but couldn't help it as a few tears rolled down the side of her now very pale face.

As a medic walked over to the six he asked Al "what happened here?"

"Like I don't know man, I just got here." Al replied without his usually cheerer attitude. Then as the medic was walking away Al said "but Delilah should know, she was like here." and pointed over to Delilah.

Delilah realized someone said her name and quickly wiped her tears away as the medic walked over to her.

"Excuse me Delilah is it? Do you know what happened here?" the medic asked very politely.

"Oh, yes" Delilah replied as if she was in a hurry. After a pause Delilah continued "oh yeah, I wasn't paying attench to my surroundings. I was just focusing on Ms. Deeds and Then Julius (she pointed to the ambulance) came running and pushed me away the when I turned around I saw one of her henchmen with a gun and yeah, Julius toke the bullet for me." at this she sounded pissed." and that's when Al and them got here, they were just a little bit late."

As the ambulance drove away Al and the others got on the bus but Delilah was still watching as the ambulance drove on and on turning into a tiny spec. As a hand fell on Delilah's shoulder Scarlett said "I'm sorry, he'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know for sure, but I believe, he will be."

"Yeah and I believe my parents are still alive." Delilah said before taking Scarlett's hand off her shoulder and getting onto the bus.

It was a long 12 hour drive to the academy a very quiet 12 hours too.

Emmet, Ursula, and Nosey all went straight to their part of the academy, Al and Scarlett went to contact the hospitable were Julius was at, and Delilah sat on a chair in the dining room right next to Al's office were he was making the call.

After almost an hour Al and Scarlett came out of the office, Delilah stood up from her chair and waited for someone to say something.

"The hospitable has agreed we can bring him home." Al blurted out.

Delilah had the strangest look on her face she didn't understand, "he's all better?" Delilah replied with an awkward tone.

"No, no, but the hospitable agreed we have the best medical staff around so he's probably better off here." Al replied sounding a lot happier. "He will be here in about 2 hours."

"Are you sure it's wise shouldn't he stay at an actually hospitable." Delilah replied unsatisfied.

"Nonsense we have a great staff he'll be fine." Delilah was about to open her mouth when Al said "I promise."

There was no need to argue. When Al promised he delivered and Delilah knew it. If there was one thing she could count on it was Al's promises oh and of course Julius.

"But maybe you should stay away from his room when he gets here Delilah." Al continued.

"Why?" Delilah asked

"Well there's going to be a lot of important equipment and we want to be careful around it. I'm not saying you're not careful but accidents do happen."

"Okay" Delilah wasn't completely satisfied by Al's answer but, Al knows best.

Delilah listened to Al and she stayed away from Julius room for 3 weeks. During this time she was pretty lonely, she just sat around watching TV by herself. A few times she would walk by Julius room to see if she could hear anything but got nothing. She didn't go on any missions Al just told her it's like a vacation.

Delilah was getting tired of waiting around so one day, actually it was night, she was walking to Julius room when she heard people talking it was Al, Scarlett, and someone else. She stopped at the end of the hallway.

"This is like bad news man." Al blurted out. Delilah felt a chill go down her spine. She started to think of the worst things then she calmed herself down to hear the conversation.

"I'm sorry but its true." said the mysteries voice.

"Well do something." Al replied terrified.

"We are doing everything we can."

"Do More!"

"HE IS GOING TO DIE AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO!" she yelled at Al then calming down she said "Death is a part of life you have to aspect it, yes he is young but I believe everything happens for a reason, and it's his time. Right now he's suffering I'd put an end to that if I were you."

Delilah's whole body froze she couldn't believe it.

"You have to tell her, and I'd do it soon." continued Scarlett.

"I promised her. I can't tell her."

"So what are you going to do?"

"You can tell her." Al replied as if he came up with a brilliant plan.

"No way, you owe it to her."

"I can't"

"There's no need to tell me." Delilah said quietly. She stood up and walked towards them. "Al you promised." she said sadly then with rage she yelled, "You promised! Before there were two things I could count on, your promises and Julius. Now there's nothing. I'm out of here." Then she stated to run.

"Delilah wait!" Al yelled but it was too late.

Delilah didn't know what she was going to do so once again she went to her safety box and got all of her passports and money. Then she went to the airport, she didn't care were she was going she just wanted to go.

Back at the academy Al had a big decision to make but in the end he knew that the nurse was right Julius had no chance of surviving and he was suffering he decided to pull the plug.

After about a week of traveling almost nonstop. Delilah stopped she was sitting on a park bench in London. She got to thinking and she realized she needed a conclusion, so she decided to go back to the academy.

It was about 3a.m when she got there when she left she didn't bring her key and the door was locked. She was so nervous to ring the door bell it toke her over 20 minutes to ring it. But when she did Scarlett answered. Delilah stepped a few feet back so Scarlett couldn't see her in the dark.

"Hello." Scarlett said as if she was scared.

"Hi." Delilah replied stepping forward into the light with her head down.

"Delilah, welcome home." Scarlett said with I sigh of relief hugging her.

"I'm not staying for long." Delilah said still nervous about being there. "I just came to get some things and I need to know some things like what happened to… Julius." after saying his name a cold shiver went down her spine.

"Oh, are you sure you don't what to stay for awhile." Delilah nodded, "you can't just leave the academy." Scarlett almost laughed.

"Yes I can, you want to watch." Delilah said turning around as if she was going to leave.

"No! Come in."

Delilah started to walk to her room and Scarlett followed. "So… What happened to… you know?" Delilah said her voice shaking.

"The next day after you left Al decided it was his time." Scarlett replied choosing her words carefully. Delilah knew it was going to happen but she still couldn't believe it. She felt like stopping right there and lying down to go to sleep forever, but she keep on walking to her bedroom.

"We had a funeral, it didn't feel right having it without you, but everyone thought you were gone for good." Scarlett said breaking the silence. "He's buried under that beautiful oak in the court yard, I'll take you to it after you get things." now at Delilah's bedroom.

"No, I think I can find my way, you can go now."

"Okay, Delilah don't do anything stupid out there. It was his time not yours."

"I can't make any promises." Delilah sighed going into her bedroom.

Delilah gathered up some of her things and went to the courtyard. She knew were the tree was. She didn't say much just sat there thinking planning her next move. She sat there for almost 2 hours. Then the sun started to come up and she decided it was time to leave. She always liked London that was were she was going to start her new life or end her current one.


End file.
